James "Jimmy" Robertson
Name: James "Jimmy" Robertson Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th (Senior) School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Football, reading, hanging out, psychiatry Appearance: Jimmy Robertson stands at 6 feet, 1 inch tall and weighs a healthy 200 pounds. While this is overweight for most people, Jimmy has worked out enough so that most of his weight is muscle. He has short, somewhat curly light brown hair, brown eyes, and a small goatee. His nose is slightly crooked, from a fight he was in during the beginning of senior year, and he constantly has a smile on his face. Anybody who looks closely will notice that his left leg is slightly more muscular than his right, as a result of that same fight. His ears sit close to his head at about eye level. His stocky body is muscular and lightly tanned from working out. Normally, Jimmy wears jeans, a plain t-shirt, and a casual collared shirt (either plain or with a basic pattern) with sneakers. Occasionally, when it is quite sunny outside, or if he just thinks it looks cool, he will wear a pair of mirrored sunglasses. On the day he was abducted, Jimmy was wearing a green casual collared shirt over a dark blue Aeropostale T-shirt and light blue jeans. His shoes are black Reeboks. His sunglasses are in his bag. Biography: James Robertson was born to an American father and a Greek mother in St. Paul, Minnesota. His father was a construction foreman, and his mother worked at a Bloomingdale's in the perfume department. As such, Jimmy had a normal middle class life, having some nice things, listening to his parents bicker occasionally, and having a good, relatively close relationship with them. Over elementary school, Jimmy grew up relatively normal, albeit slightly introverted, frequently shunning social scenes, and getting nervous when socializing, being more comfortable watching people or playing outside or in gym class. His teachers, worried about his habit of watching others, rather than socializing with them, took their concerns to his parents, who consequently went to go see a psychiatrist with Jimmy when he was eight, to make sure that Jimmy was developing normally. At the psychiatrist's office, Jimmy seemed to undergo an instant transformation: he was fascinated by the tests taken, the odd jargon that he heard, and the brain model that sat on the psychiatrist's desk. After a decent number of tests, it was shown that Jimmy was merely introverted, but his habit came from a genuine interest in psychiatry and how other people worked. He was advised that psychology, one part of psychiatry, was grounded in relationships between the doctor and the patient, and if he wanted to learn about people, it would be better to learn about them by interacting with them. While it took some time, Jimmy was able to open up to others, especially with people who pursued physical activities, although for some reason, Jimmy was always averse to hitting others, preferring to stay out of fights and use his words. In middle school, Jimmy discovered football, and quickly joined, becoming a defensive tackle, a position he played through middle school and into high school. He showed promise, but it took some time for Jimmy to get used to the fact that he had to actually tackle people, as opposed to just tagging them. Jimmy's circle of friends extended to a decent size, getting to know those he considered his friends very closely. Also over that time, Jimmy started reading. His favorite books were novels with complex plots that made him think, but he also liked reading a few various nonfiction books. Right before senior year started, Jimmy was hanging out with some of his friends when some troublemakers came into the restaurant, being loud, rude, and generally damping the festivities. After about twenty minutes, Jimmy and his friends got tired of their behavior and attempted to get them to stop. At first, Jimmy and his friends offered to pay for their next round of drinks, at Jimmy's behest, hoping that by at least being friendly with them, the troublemakers would stop. This did not help. The troublemakers merely got angry, and challenged the other group to a fight. After about a minute-long standoff, one of the troublemakers threw a punch at Jimmy, who was able to dodge it and swing back, hitting his attacker in the jaw. As a result, the entire group of troublemakers immediately descended on Jimmy. It would have been relatively easy for Jimmy to just take a step back, however, he froze up, allowing them to hit him in the nose, breaking it, and then ferociously beating him to a bloody pulp. By the time his friends and a couple staff members were able to pull the troublemakers off him and get charges pressed, Jimmy had a broken nose, and his right leg was broken in two places, rendering him unable to play football for the majority of his senior season. To this day, Jimmy has wondered if he could have said anything else to make them back off, and as such, he has forsworn violence. Currently, Jimmy is part of the football team and commonly hangs out with them. When alone, he reads classic literature, and basic psychology books to further his goal of becoming a psychiatrist. In the classroom, he gets good grades, maintaining a B average. While not one of the most popular students in the school, he is known as a genuinely caring and nice person to be around, ready to give advice if needed, and due to his gentle nature, is merely seen as a muscular teddy bear. Advantages: Jimmy has good strength and stamina, from years playing football. Also, he is a quite caring individual, so classmates will see him as safe to be around. Combined with his knowledge of psychology, he can read people's emotions fairly well, and is fairly good at determining if somebody is deliberately lying. Disadvantages: Jimmy's main disadvantage is his personality. His caring nature may cause others to see him as an easy target to kill, and may cause him to believe a particularly emotional lie against his better judgment. Outside of the football field, Jimmy has strictly sworn to not use any force unless in self defense, and even then, to use only enough to discourage or temporarily incapacitate an enemy. His right leg has still not completely healed to its condition before the fight, still at about 85% strength at the point of the breaks. Also, Jimmy is used to memorizing strategies and taking orders on the football field, meaning he could freeze up should something unexpected occur in Survival of the Fittest. Designated Number: Male student 28 --- Designated Weapon: Naginata Conclusion: So, who wants to bet that B028 will be able to successfully psychoanalyse the gun-armed player coming at him as a threat before he takes a bullet to the head? Knowing why somebody might attack you will do no good if you can't avoid said attack Mr. Robertson! The above biography is as written by decoy73. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: decoy73 Kills: None Killed By: Reiko Ishida Collected Weapons: Naginata (assigned weapon) Allies: Alan Rickhall, Brock Mason (briefly) Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Jimmy found himself on the Greens of the island as he awoke, though he didn't have long to himself as Samantha Ridley quickly showed up, the pair trying to get their bearings. A cry for help called their attention to Alan Rickhall, who was stranded in the golf course's bunker. Delighted to see a friend, Jimmy ran up to greet an exhausted Alan, who had expended a lot of effort to make it out of the sand pit. However, displeased by the amount of noise that was being made, Samantha decided to leave, which Jimmy was less than happy about. Unable to dissuade her, Jimmy instead filled Alan in on some of the details of the situation. Both agreeing that they needed to find a way to defend themselves - possibly by finding other allies - the pair set off together. Moving to the felled forest, the duo encountered Claire Lambert, Julian Avery, Alice Boucher and David Meramac, who themselves had only just run across one another. Attempting to be non-threatening, Jimmy approached them, though the reaction was lukewarm at best. The group dissolved quickly, with most of those there going their separate ways, before the first announcement prompted a near freak-out from Alan. Jimmy managed to calm his friend down, averting hysteria, and the two of them headed off once more. Jimmy and Alan made their way to the island's swamp, where they stumbled upon Luke Templeton and Jimmy's teammate Brock Mason. Although trying to keep hidden, Brock more or less walked straight over Jimmy and Alan's surreptitious conversation, resulting in a panicked outburst from Alan. However, Brock was definitely non-violent, and the mood was raised by the arrival of Deidre Paul, a friend of Brock's. As Alan offered an idea - to band together all those refusing to play, Brock made the decision to head off, announcing that they should do their best to get out of the swamp before talking. However, Brock forging ahead left Jimmy and Alan scrambling to keep up, resulting in the two of them falling behind. By the time they caught up with him, at the mine, Brock had already fallen victim to Sarah Atwell, leaving Jimmy and Alan no option but to look on in horror. Managing to stay hidden from the killer and sidekick Alice Boucher, the pair of them slipped off, knowing there was nothing they could do. Winding up back in the felled forest, Jimmy and Alan found Violet Druce, Mike Moretti and Jessie Anderson in conversation, their morale taking a further hit as the third announcement proclaimed both Deidre and Brock dead (though of course the latter was already known to them). Taking the lead, Jimmy greeted the others, but before any integration could happen, there was an impromptu announcement, Mr. Kwong speaking for Danya to inform the students that Liz Polanski had attempted to destroy her collar, and as a result, collars would be detonated. Jessie immediately took off, Jimmy figuring out that if they were threatening Liz in this way, she had to have succeeded in her attempts. Noting that Violet and Mike were determined to find Liz, Jimmy and Alan separated from them, striking their own path yet again. Their next destination was the north beach, where they ran into the situation of Reiko Ishida holding Courtney Bradley (who had been at the forest too) at gunpoint. However, too distant to realise that this was what was happening, Jimmy and Alan approached anyway, resulting in Reiko's gun being trained on them instead. An attempt to calm the situation went south in a hurry, and before Jimmy could react, Reiko shot him in the stomach. Telling Alan to keep fighting and to stay strong, Jimmy succumbed to the gunshot wound. Post-Game Evaluation: Hey what do you know? He DID try and psychoanalyse a little too much and he DID wind up eating a bullet to the face. Looks like I can call 'em sometimes after all! Memorable Quotes: "SOTF. It's short for 'Survival of the Fittest.' It's horrible. This guy, Danya, he takes an entire high school class hostage and forces them to kill each other live on television until there's only one left. They give us food, water, a map, a compass, a random item, and slap a collar on us. It's these things ... that he uses to make us comply. We don't follow his rules, the collars explode. It's like the Milgram experiment, except that instead of assuring us that we won't be held responsible for following orders, that we will be penalized for noncompliance. I've watched a little, I've read about it. What's disturbing is that you're probably right. Whomever's left standing will be forever changed. The first winner at least wanted to simply survive. The last winner, John Rizzolo - he was the guy in the video, if you remember it, but he became a '''monster'."'' - Jimmy describes the situation to Alan Rickhall "Alan, calm down! You heard the announcement! Only, what, ten people have killed! And who's to say that they did so deliberately? All Danya's doing is messing with us. He '''wants' us scared. He wants '''us to kill. All we have to do is stay strong and find someone. '''Anyone that's not playing. 'We're going to be fine." '' - Attempted reassurances. "We need to get out of here. Sarah Atwell's down there. She's killed Brock and if she sees us, we're next." - Moments after arriving at the mine, Jimmy's team-mate Brock is killed - Jimmy makes an urgent warning to Alan. "Stay strong, Alan, and ..." - Last words. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jimmy, in chronological order: Pre-game: *Eleuthera *Art for Art's Sake V4: *The Cult of... *Bump in the Night *Dirty *Heartbeat Symphony *Cool Ranch *Darken Your Clothes and Strike a Violent Pose Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jimmy Robertson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *"What can I say about Jimmy? As Alan Rickhall's partner in crime and all-round 'sholder to cry on' I don't know how Alan will cope without him, but I'm sure going to have a fun time finding out." Limisios 22:13, January 12, 2011 (UTC) *Decoy's writing got ten times better once he ditched Jimmy, probably his weakest character. Meta info is not fun to read, cause it assumes the reader is a moron. I can't say I recommend ever reading him, he's not that interesting. - Inky *I consider the above statement to be more than a little unfair. Jimmy was consistently characterised, had a good arc and interacted with Alan really well. I think without the partnership that yes, he probably would have been quite weak, and sometimes there was a little TOO much outside information, which distracted from the writing, but... yeah I can't just say 'Jimmy's not worth reading'. He was decent. Not astoundingly great, but worth checking out al the same. -- Namira *I liked that Jimmy and Alan teamed up, especially since they made an unusual pair indeed. Alan was pretty much neurotic a lot of the time, and Jimmy took care of him and tried to keep him calm, which was actually a very nice and believable portrayal of friendship during SOTF. I think Jimmy's biggest problem was that he didn't really have a super strong voice, hence the extraneous information. It was often stuff that was interesting to the reader, or that seemed geared towards helping the scene flow or clarifying something. Basically, it was stuff that wasn't awful as context but was really distracting when it came to reading Jimmy as a narrative around one character. The other issue was that Jimmy basically exclusively wandered into massive threads with five or more characters, which meant he got a bit lost among all the voices and his posts got slowed down just because of everything going on. He's not awful or anything; he just had a few problematic elements come up combined with a series of very slow/confusing scenes. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students